


I Would Even Wait All Night

by killjoysinner



Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Platonic Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, kobra kid goes through some shit, the others love him endlessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: Sometimes Kobra Kid feels broken. Good thing his crew is just as messed up as he is.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	I Would Even Wait All Night

**Author's Note:**

> what's a good fic without me putting a character through a lot of emotional trauma?

“You ever just feel like nothin’ matters and that we’re doin’ all of this for no reason?”

Party Poison looked up from tying their boot laces. They looked at Kobra Kid, who was flipped upside down in one of the booths of the diner. Frowning, they finished their task before walking over and joining their brother.

“I beg your pardon?” Poison asked.

“Then beg.” Kobra smirked, then sighed, “Forget it. I’ve probably just been spendin’ too much time with Cola.”

“While I can’t argue there, you still need to tell me what the fuck that was about. You don’t just drop that on someone and tell them to ignore it.”

“Watch me.”

Poison narrowed their eyes before sitting up. They quickly grabbed Kobra’s foot, yanking him onto the floor with a yelp. Party Poison then proceeded to flop on top of Kobra, making him unable to move.

“Get **off** of me.” Kobra groaned, “You weigh heavier than a shipment of Power Pup.”

“Well fuck you too.” Poison crossed their arms, “I’m not getting up until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothin’s wrong. You’re just bein’ melodramatic.”

Poison faked a gasp, “How could you say that?”

Kobra rolled his eyes, “I could think of a few reasons.”

Kobra went silent. Poison nudged his shoulder. 

“Come on. Talk to me.”

Kobra eventually tapped out and Poison got off of their brother. The two sat across from each other, Poison waiting patiently for Kobra to start explaining.

“We’ve been doin’ this for years, Poison. **Years**. Dr. D has been doin’ it his entire life. I don’t… I just don’t want to be doin’ this for nothin’.”

“Nothing?”

“Not like that. I meant in the way that we’ve barely made an impact on takin’ down BLI. I’m seventeen. I was ten when we left. It’s been seven fuckin’ years and I want to know I didn’t waste them.”

“Kid, you’ve only wasted them if you feel like you’ve wasted them.” Poison raised an eyebrow, “Humour me. What have you done since we left Bat City?”

“Uh… I don’t know.” Kobra shrugged.

“Come on. You can do **way** fucking better than that. Meeting Ghoul and Jet?”

“In the name of the Witch, do you remember that? Ghoul got you in the ear, right?”

Poison laughed and moved their hair out of the way. Kobra could still faintly see the small indent that had been left behind from Ghoul’s blast.

“And the first time you got your power glove to deliver a shock?”

“I still don’t think Pony’s forgiven me for that one.”

"Yeah probably not."

The two sat on the floor a little while longer, just talking about old memories until Jet called them for a supply run. The siblings got up, returning to their former selves- the stoic, nonchalant Kobra Kid and the slightly cocky and excitable Party Poison. Just before they left, Poison felt arms wrap around their shoulders.

“Thanks Party.” Kobra mumbled.

Poison just smirked, “Anytime Kid.”

~~~~

Ghoul was the next person to catch Kobra in the middle of a crisis. Unluckily for the both of them, it was in the middle of a clap and Ghoul had no idea what he was doing. 

They’d been on a gas run to a Dead Pegasus station when everything had happened. Kobra Kid had just suddenly stopped shooting at the Dracs that were after them. Ghoul had barely noticed (he was in the middle of getting a makeshift bomb together) and looked up just in time to pull Kobra out of the way. 

“Kobra, what the hell are you doing?” Ghoul yelled, “Get shooting!”

“I can’t.” Kobra spoke, eyes wide, “I can’t.”

“Whaddaya mean you can’t? You pull the trigger! I know you can’t aim to save your life, but it isn’t rocket science!”

A blast just missed Ghoul’s head. He let out a yelp and ducked.

“Holy **shit** Kobra! Just fucking hit them!”

Fun Ghoul finally got the final thing attached to his bomb and threw it towards the group of Dracs. He grabbed Kobra Kid’s collar and practically dragged him behind the nearest gas pump. The explosion rang out and then there was the silence that followed, which made Ghoul cautiously peek out from behind the pump. As far as he knew, there were no survivors.

“Thank the Witch.” he breathed a sigh of relief, “I honestly didn’t think that one was going to work. I mean, the wiring was all fritzy and the power source wasn’t too stable so we could’ve potentially gone down with it but I think it went well.”

Ghoul turned towards Kobra Kid after his short ramble, only to find him missing from his previous spot. Frowning, Ghoul glanced around, not being able to find a single trace of where Kobra had disappeared to.

“Well Poison’s gonna fucking kill me.”

Ghoul scrambled to his feet, trying to figure out where Kobra was. It took him a while before realising Kobra had been sitting inside the abandoned gas station the entire time. Fun Ghoul tapped lightly on a shelf, making Kobra Kid jump slightly.

“Come on. We’ve got to get going. Don’t want Jet kicking our asses for being late.” he gave Kobra a grin before it faltered, “You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you look… I don’t know, not so good?”

“Thanks.”

Ghoul crouched down next to him, playing with some piece of metal he found on the floor. He twirled the piece between his fingers before glancing down at Kobra’s. They were shaking, almost violently, which meant Kobra Kid was trying to suppress it. Fun Ghoul tilted his head, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Seriously dude… Your hands are shaking harder than Pony on that old roller coaster. What’s going on?”

Kobra muttered something Ghoul didn’t catch. Ghoul just blinked quietly in response until the blonde looked up at him.

“You didn’t hear me did you?”

“Nope.”

“Panic attack.” Kobra repeated, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Ghoul’s eyes widened, “ **Shit** , man. Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn't have yelled at you.”

“You were busy. And I’m just bein’ a wimp. Don’t worry about it.”

“Dude, you know I get panic attacks too right? You’re not being a wimp. It happens to the best of us.”

The two went silent as Kobra looked over at Ghoul, almost in shock. 

“I’ve… never seen you have a panic attack.” Kobra Kid spoke suddenly.

Ghoul shrugged, “Because it’s being alone that causes it. It’s when you guys have all disappeared and I don’t know where you went.”

“Really?” Kobra asked quietly.

“Yep."

There was a silence as Ghoul leaned his head back against the wall.

"Being alone brings me back to the city." he admitted, "The silence is deafening."

"What?"

"Not everyone enjoys total isolation, Snake Boy." Ghoul joked, before becoming somewhat serious again, "Being alone in silence means you have to think. And sometimes what I think isn't all shiny and rainbow."

He watched as Kobra seemed to momentarily zone out, almost as if just realising he wasn't alone in having these **god awful** things.

"You should’ve told me you were having troubles with them. I read something somewhere about some tricks to calm down.” 

Ghoul got to his feet, pulling Kobra up with him. Then Ghoul held up his hand.

“This is a hand. These are fingers.” he explained shortly, “Touch your thumb to every finger except your ring until you’ve grounded yourself.”

“And what if that doesn’t work?”

“Then we try every other trick that I’ve memorised.”

“Why do you have those memorised?” Kobra frowned in confusion. 

Ghoul shrugged, “I lit the book on fire.”

There was a moment of silence before both boys burst out laughing. Ghoul glanced at Kobra’s hands, mid laugh, just to check if they had stopped shaking. They had. He grinned slightly, glad to have helped out in some way. He slung an arm around Kobra's shoulders as they began to walk out towards the Trans Am.

“C’mon. Jet’s gonna have our asses if we’re not back soon.”

~~~~

Jet Star was the only one awake when Kobra Kid came back from his bike races. Usually his injuries weren’t too bad- a burn on his arm or bruising on his legs. But on this specific night, Jet didn’t think Kobra was going to survive. He had been sitting in one of the booths, drinking a pretty bad cup of coffee when Kobra stumbled in. 

“Where’ve you been?” Jet frowned, “It’s nearly dawn. You’re usually back before this.”

“Got held up.” Kobra answered.

“Burns? Cuts? Anything?” Jet asked, taking another sip of coffee. 

Kobra Kid just shook his head. He had barely taken one step before passing out. Jet sat there in shock for a moment before sprinting into action. 

“Kid? Hey, come on wake up bud.” Jet gently shook his shoulders.

“Wha’ happened?” Kobra slurred, eyes half closed. 

Jet picked him up, carrying him to a booth, “You passed out, remember?”

“Oh… yeah.”

There was a moment of silence as Jet put Kobra down. 

“Jet?”

“What’s up, Kobra?”

“Um… I got blasted.”

Jet whirled around, eyes wide as Kobra moved a hand away from his side. Almost the entire left side of his shirt was coated in blood. 

“Kobra, what the hell? Why didn’t you tell me this when you got in?” Jet exclaimed, tripping over himself while trying to get the med kit.

“Didn’t want to bother you.” he mumbled in response, “You looked tired.”

“Who cares?” Jet practically yelled, “What the hell were you going to do if I wasn’t up?”

“Patch myself up.”

“Kid, you can barely stand right now. What makes you think you could give yourself stitches?”

Jet grabbed the med kit from under the sink and a wooden spoon from off the counter. He grabbed a few towels, closed the doors and made his way back over to Kobra Kid. It was a long and painful process, but Jet eventually finished cleaning and treating the wound. He lay down in the booth and the two boys just stayed there, staring at the ceiling for a while.

“How’d you manage to get blasted?” Jet asked suddenly, “You’re not typically the one to start fights.”

“I didn’t. Some Dracs caught scent of where the races were bein’ held and decided to drop by.” Kobra explained.

“Why didn’t you call for backup? We could’ve been there in less than twenty minutes!”

“They were in and out. Didn’t stay long. There were too many of us for them.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you got blasted.”

Kobra went silent, which made a small note of worry crawl into the back of Jet’s mind. He sat up and looked at Kobra Kid, who had covered his face with his hands. 

“Kid?” Jet asked gently, “How’d you get blasted?”

“I jumped in the way of it.” Kobra muttered after a moment, “I jumped.”

“Please tell me it was because someone else was going to get hurt. Please tell me it’s not because of what I’m thinking right now.”

When Jet was greeted with silence, his suspicions were confirmed. 

“ **By the fucking Witch, Kobra**.”

Jet was pretty much speechless as Kobra Kid refused to look at him. Jet Star tried to calm himself down from the panic he was feeling so he could talk to Kobra rationally.

“Why?” Jet questioned sadly, “Just why?”

“Please don’t be mad.” Kobra practically whispered, “Please.”

“Oh god, Kobra, I’m not mad. I promise I’m not.” Jet spoke quickly, “I’m just confused. And worried. Why didn't you come and talk to us about it?”

“Because I can’t!” he finally snapped, “I can’t because I’m supposed to be the strong one that doesn’t show any emotions or talks about what I’m feelin’! I can’t because I’m already suck a fuckin’ wimp and I don’t want you guys to think less of me!”

Jet just sat back and listened to Kobra ramble. Once Kobra had stopped, both of them were on the verge of tears. 

“Kid, **you don’t always have to be the strong one**. Keeping things inside too long, especially thoughts and actions like this, doesn’t make them go away. It just makes you more and more distant and alone.”

Jet made Kobra Kid sit up. He sat down beside him and brought Kobra into a tight hug. There was a split second where Jet Star thought he was hurting Kobra, but the blonde practically threw his arms around Jet. 

“Talk to me next time. Please.” Jet muttered. 

Kobra nodded his head, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Don’t be sorry, Kid. It’s not your fault.”

~~~~

Jet had kept Kobra under watch ever since that night. But one day he had to leave for a medical emergency nearby and Party Poison and Fun Ghoul were out at Show Pony’s party. So Kobra Kid was left alone with Motorbaby for the first time in a long time.

“Kobra?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Are you okay?”

Kobra glanced at her, frowning, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged, “Jet’s been worried ‘bout you. I heard him talkin’ to you ‘bout somethin’ the other night.”

Panic filled Kobra’s chest when Motorbaby finished speaking.

“When was this?”

“When you came home from racin’.”

“What’d you hear?” Kobra asked her.

She looked up at him, “Not much. You got hurt and Jet was worried. Then you two were cryin’ over somethin’.”

Kobra Kid felt his face go white. He had hoped to keep everyone (besides Jet) out of the loop, especially Motorbaby. 

“Can we talk for a minute about this sweetheart?”

Motorbaby nodded and put her crayons down. Kobra shuffled onto the floor, leaning against the wall. She came and sat down next to him, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Can you promise me… not to tell Poison and Ghoul about what you heard?” he asked her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “Why?”

“It’s… It’s somethin’ personal. Do you know what that means?”

Motorbaby shook her head, hair falling infront of her eyes. Kobra brushed it out of her face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s somethin’ only I can work on. I have to fight these bad guys alone.”

“But you told me that no one should fight alone.” 

Kobra felt tears in his eyes as Motorbaby suddenly started to squirm away. Confused, Kobra let her go. He wiped at his eyes as she ran into the storage room. There was some rustling heard before she came back in with two blankets, his mask and a plastic crown. 

“Look! We can be superheroes and fight the bad guys together!”

Kobra let out a strangled laugh as Motorbaby tied a blanket around his neck. She tied her own before placing the crown over his head. Then she slipped his mask over her eyes and tried to pull Kobra to his feet.

“Come on! They’re comin’ for us! We’ve gotta fight ‘em!”

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon play fighting and goofing around. It made Kobra Kid feel happier than he had felt in a long time. Once they had tired out, Kobra helped her put the stuff away before kneeling down beside her and pulling Motorbaby into a hug.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

She tilted her head, “Why? What for?”

Kobra gave her a small smile, “Everythin’.”


End file.
